In Tokyo Where the Shadow Lies
by Kalasin
Summary: The Hitokiri Battousai is part of the modern-day Japanese Mafia, and together with the Spy and the Wolf, they rule a group involved in the deepest, darkest crimes possible, with the rest of the original Kenshin-gumi in tow in a tangle of secrets and love.
1. Chapter 1

Title: In Tokyo Where the Shadow Lies 

_Three rings for the eleven-kings under the sky,_

_Seven for the dwarf-lords in their halls of stone_

_Nine for mortal men doomed to die,_

_One for the dark lord on his dark throne_

_In the land of Mordor where the shadow lie._

_One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them,_

_One ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them_

_In the land of Mordor where the shadow lie_

**AN:** This fic has nothing to do with Lord of the Rings except the derived title

**Summary: **The Hitokiri Battousai is part of the modern-day Japanese Mafia, and together with the Spy and the Wolf, they rule a group involved in the deepest, darkest crimes possible, with the rest of the original Kenshin-gumi in tow in a tangle of secrets and love.

Chapter One: Jargon of The shadow 

            There were only three people in that room: the Assassin, the Spy, and the Wolf. He who was crowned with blood red hair stood, bangs shielding his eyes from the otherwise single dim lamp, which hung from the ceiling.

            He, who watched everything with cold blue eyes sat behind the old square table upon which lay a piece of parchment which served as the most accurate map of all of Japan – all its ports, whether they were used for legal or illegal purposes were marked with a red star.

But of course, no one else knew about the latter type of ports. Except of course, the men who did. 

            The third person in the room who rolled a cigarette between his fingers and curled smoke with his mouth looked like the very animal attributed to him, carefully plotting a way to kill its prey with his wolfish yellow eyes.

            Kenshin spoke up. "It begins here." His finger landed on the eastern port, his leather sleeve following his every deadly move.

            Aoshi looked up. "You are sure, Himura?" The Assassin took a breath and immediately began explaining with a burst of cleverness and a hint of cool pride as he told of the move he believed would be the next greatest one the shadow ever made.

            "First Group will meet at the North Headquarters at Hokkaido, the Second will meet west; we order for the goods ten days later. We hold a meeting boldly at the Edge Hotel. If the Green Serpent shows up, I myself will cut its men with my own sword. 

Laying low for another ten days will do us some good. Meanwhile, the goods stay at the Shinoda Inn with our constituents.

            "Equipment will be handled by Section W, not A; we use our normal working hours from Monday to Thursday and change men the next week. We make it seem as if the goods are to be transferred here, but we keep half of it with Sanosuke."

            Saitou raised an eyebrow. "A plan based on the Element of Surprise, Himura; I'm shocked." The Wolf smirked and Kenshin smirked back, afterwards walking to open the shutters, which barred the black room of any sunlight, staring remorsefully at the view outside.

            "I'm dying to get out of this country, Hajime, and you know how badly I need to be in Japan."

            Aoshi eyed Kenshin carefully before standing up to leave after laying a hand on The Assassin's shoulder. "You are right. The sooner we tell the others the plan, the sooner we get out of here." He motioned for Saitou and both left the room.

***@***

            Kaoru sat, long, elegant legs crossed in front of her, milky shoulders bare with the loose silk green blouse she wore. She was waiting for her man, and she could sense he would walk into the room any moment now, and they would be back together, back in Japan where they both belonged.

             She indeed was his woman, equal to him when it came to leading the women who were involved with the shadow.

She wasn't as fiery as Takani,

Nor as quick as Makimachi,

            But his woman or not, they all knew she had the right wisdom in the innocence she seemed to have in her surface and sufficient knowledge behind those striking blue eyes.

_'Where is he,' _she thought, craving to have him hold her and anxious to hear his voice, longing to touch.

            The grand oak doors swung open, revealing at first a sight seeming to be a group of festivities, led by Misao whose arm was hooked with Shinomori's, then a certain tall man with a lazy look about him: Sanosuke, who winked at her before grabbing a bottle of gin they kept in the huge elegant hall.

A few more people.

Saitou

Chou

Okina

More people.

Then he came to her, eyes a mixture of purple and gold, smile like the devil's.

**A/N:** Whew, done with the first. :D Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Thousands of people probably wish on every well they see (ones without Sadako crawling outta them, of course) just to own RK…

But me? I only get stuck with the ones with HER climbing out of them rusty wells, so… *sigh* you get the idea! I-do-not-own-them!

Chapter Two: Down and Dirty

            In every party, there are bastards. In this case, we have Sanosuke and Chou. And proud bastards they are, drinking gin and rum; gin and whiskey. Or Coke and rum, in the hopes of looking as cool as the guys in the Ignition Remix.

But they need not try. They were already beyond cool. 

They were hot, too, especially to all the other women in the room.

So you guessed right. It's a dirty party.

            A party where the women exposed the roundness of their breasts and settle themselves on their men's laps, a party where the men's hands traveled down and up a woman's body, both of them concealed in a room.

But of course, those with more dignified personalities know better.

            So now of course you know why Sano, even though he is surrounded by women, keeps his eyes on their legs but his mouth to his glass and hands to his gambling cards, mind focused (or more or less focused, because he _did_ spare a second or two for flirting) on beating Chou, who, of course, is the one who has his eyes _and_ one of his arms around a girl while gambling.

Aoshi and Misao watch the event from a farther corner, talking quietly, or rather, as quietly as Misao can, clinging tightly to her tall and handsome 'Aoshi-sama.' 

Saitou lurks around, fashionably ignoring the women 'accidentally' bumping into him, rubbing a thigh or two to his agile body. 

For hell's sake, he had a wife to come home to.

            Okina, as you all well know, is now trying to get the women to come to him, and not to the Wolf.

And so he fails miserably.

            Ah, but there are two people missing. They are not in the room where the party is, where the lights are dim shades of golden yellow and pinkish red, where the atmosphere is warm and enticing and the music loudly plays; muffling the sound of a cello coming from the other side of the wall.

***@***

She opened her eyes as she finished the piece.

            And so did he, applauding softly with a mocking look on his face; though she knew well how much it was a façade. She knew he had liked it.

            She rose from her chair and settled the cello properly against the wall and turned to face him, smiling. "You liked it, ne, Battousai?" He smirked, sitting on the edge of a bed, "Ah. Let us just say it is much better than listening to Britney Spears over and over again on one of those American radio stations…"

            He watched her move gracefully to sit beside him and added, "Koishii." She rolled her eyes, knowing he was teasing, but enjoying it. "Mou, I know you liked it, silly."  When he didn't reply, she pouted, and started to twist a lock of his hair around her finger. "Battousai…"

She whined in a whisper, knowing how he reacted when she did that.

            In a blink of an eye she was half sprawled on the bed, his body on top of her, his amber orbs boring into hers. He growled, watching her smile with satisfaction, while he nuzzled her cheek gently.

            She sighed, contented, closing her eyes. "I missed you, anata…" She wrapped her arms around him and brushed her lips against his chin. "I know." His voice was both cold and extremely hot, his breath on her face. But as quickly as he had held her he pulled away, just when she had started to rub his nape encouragingly.

           He looked at her with yellowish violet eyes. "Later, Kaoru; later." He promised solemnly, kissing her forehead softly before standing up. She nodded. "Have fun," she told him, squeezing his hand.

            His smirk came back as he kissed her fingers. "No, Kaoru, the fun starts later; with just the two of us."

A/N: Okay, yeah, of course the plot isn't laid out yet. Gotta wait, you know. But I hope you guys liked it.

And my heartfelt thanks to those who reviewed and advanced thanks to those who will. 

Kalasin


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: It's an anime. It's Rurouni Kenshin. And it's not mine. :D

**A/N: **

            So…I take ages to update, eh? Well… the story isn't quite completely structured yet, not even for me, so it's kinda hard for me too; and BESIDES, it'd be boring if I just kept on dishing out all the chapters! -_~

Tnx, every1!

Chapter Three: Wake Up and Smell the Alcohol

            His eyes flashed amber almost instantly when they fell on the beauty next to him. Sleeping soundly, Kaoru's ebony locks fell like a curtain pillowing her head. Her hand was wrapped around the blanket which outlined her bare figure perfectly next to Kenshin's body.

            He almost growled in need, observing her fair complexion and curves when her own eyes slowly opened, revealing to him the bluest, and fiercest sapphire blue orbs. She was just looking up to him when all of a sudden, all she felt were Kenshin's lips crushing hers roughly.

For Kenshin wanted her.

All of her.

            Beneath him he could feel her whole body, and her small, surprised protesting whimper only made him hunger for her more. Her small movements as she began to adjust to his kiss allowed the blanket to slither slowly downwards, and the feel of her soft skin against his bare chest made him moan deeply.

            Finally, he pulled away, watching her trying to catch her breath and smiling a little shakily, but kindly, at him. He licked his lips, eager for another taste, when her hand stopped him. She started to laugh. "Mou, Kenshin," she whispered. "Why so sudden?"

            He smirked, knowing she was trying to tantalize him. He only answered with a satisfied sound, grazing her collarbone with his open mouth, tasting her; once, twice, slowly starting to kiss lower and lower…

            She moaned softly. "Mmmm, demo, Kenshin, you _do_ know we just did this last night, ne?"

            He looked up at her, eyebrow raised, eyes yellowish. "Oh, and you would not want it repeated, koishii?" He bent down on the side of her neck, nibbling her skin. She let out another laugh, and then lifted his face away from her to finger his lips, whispering softly in that innocent, yet lascivious voice. 

"Hmmm, that all depends, anata…if you want to go rough or smooth on me this time…"

"Ahhh." 

***@***

Grunt.

Grunt. 

Grunt.

            That was all Sano did as he felt a hand shaking his shoulder. His head felt like he had a violent whirlwind inside of it, and the strong smell of cigarette and alcohol stung his nostrils whenever he tried to breathe.

"Yo, Sano; come _on!_" 

            Sano opened one eye and swatted the man, who was standing in front of him as he sat still half-asleep on the sofa where he had positioned himself the night before while gambling, quite sharply for someone who had a hangover.

"The hell is your problem, Chou? Man my head is aching and you come waking me up suddenly, you son-of-a --

"-- A perfectly normal female human being, thank you very much."

"Really now? I always thought your father had a kind of taste…"

"So my dada was a goo-goo head; point-taken—Sano, just get up already!"

            With much effort Sano pulled himself up, his coarse, dark coat wrinkled from staying too long underneath him the whole night. "What's the hurry, anyway?" He looked around: the place was a total mess, what with beer bottles and cigarette butts and mix-matched belongings strewn everywhere.

Chou stared at him disbelievingly. 

"We're late, you idiotic rooster! Saitou wanted to see us 'bright and early', remember? And it's, what, ten minutes to noon!"

"_What?!" _

"Hey, don't blame me; _my _mother taught _me _how to tell the time."

Sano ran a hand through his brown, spiky hair. "Alright, alright, let's get outta here." He shook his head in an effort to shake the hangover away. "Got the keys?"

"To the Vios or to the Ferrari?"

"_Whichever, for hell's sake! Saitou's never gonna let us off the hook for this!!!"_

A/N:  Hm, wonder why Saitou wants to see them… Reviews, okay?

*smiles*

"_Dis is d remix 2 ignition, hot and fresh out d kitchen…Momma rollin' dat body got every man in her wishin'…"_

C ya all when I c ya.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: You drunk? Of course I don't own this anime. I own the plot of this, though. Good nuff for me. 

Chapter Four: Simple Plan?

            It was smooth over rough this time. Rough was for last night; agonizingly sensuous and gentle and seductive mischief was for now.

            She moaned once more. Kaoru couldn't help it. Kenshin's force upon her body was so tender, so mild as he pressed her deeper into the bed's silken mattress, which contrasted to the hardness of the calloused hands he used to touch her; to feel her, to _squeeze_ her ever so lightly.

            Each of his kisses upon her breasts, each time he entered her, he made sure each movement was fluid; while letting her lick him and touch the wholeness of his body just as lovingly. 

So it was a great disappointment to her when an hour later she awoke, alone this time. She frowned. Kenshin no baka. 

She would kill him for that.

            _Or_ she _could _leave him half alive; she decided, as she noticed something beside her pillow from Kenshin. 

            It was a blue rose, its petals soft and beautiful; with a long, satin ribbon the color of lavender tied around its stem.

            Before she could suppress it, the smile had already appeared on her face. Her fingertip gently grazed the flower.

"I love you too…"

***@***

            Saitou looked around him.

_'Now this is a wonderful mixture of sorts…' _Aoshi was there, so was that rooster, that broomhead, Okina, and Battousai, then Saitou himself. The gang was seated around a long, wooden table, in a room equipped with huge windows looking out into rainy Tokyo.

Aoshi took a sip of his tea and was just about to ask Saitou what the meeting was about, when Battousai beat him to it; his tone curt and sharp as a double-edged sword. "Well, Saitou? Are we just going to sit around here cozily, sipping coffee, tea and hot cocoa?"

"Yes."

Sao spat out his coffee. "You're kidding, right?!"

Saitou raised an eyebrow at him. "Never heard of sarcasm, have you, chicken brain? What's the matter? Did the barn you grew up in lack a proper school?" 

            Battousai growled. "Look, Saitou, we know something is up, otherwise we all wouldn't be here. Now as you ought to know, I have five other meetings to deal with today, and am already running late. What's more, I may have to kill a couple of f***ing idiots this evening. Do you mind getting it over with?"

 "Actually, Himura, you may have to kill more than just a couple." Saitou said smoothly. Aoshi looked up sharply. "What?" 

            Saitou nodded and stood up, pacing the room elegantly. "It's Shishio's gang, the Green Serpent. Originally, this meeting was supposed to be about how we are going to smuggle a good sum of goods out of this country, but I got a call this morning from headquarters. We've been attacked."

Sano tensed up. "How many men did we lose?" "Twenty-five. The enemy only lost ten or so. Three of the huge crates containing highly-valuable jewelry and porcelain were taken as well. If this happens again, the Shadow will surely lose profit."

The noise a chair leg made as the person sitting on it stood up made everyone look at Battousai. He was adjusting his long, obsidian leather trench coat and fixing the swords at his side. 

            "It won't happen again. Aoshi, I want a plan to attack Shishio's gang by tonight. Okina, have the total amount of money lost on our side calculated and have our men size up as much goods as they can from the cargo ships from China, arriving this afternoon at four. I want everyone training for the attack from today until tomorrow, Saitou."

He turned to look at Chou and Sano. "The two of you inform the women."

With that, and ignoring Saitou's smirk, he swept past the room and chose to hide the evil grin on his face as he heard Sano bellowing, "THAT'S ALL WE'RE GOING TO DO IN ALL THIS?!"

A/N: 

Hahahaha. I'm so mean to Sano! But I wuv him so much! Please review, and tell me if you want longer chapters. not so much k/k next time, tho; I need to make space for some action, but dnt worry, it'll still be a romance fic

_I'm trying to forget that I'm addicted to you; but I want it and I need it, I'm addicted to you!_

_Now it's over; can't forget what you said, and I never, wanna do this again, heartbreaker…_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: hey…it's called fanfiction, you know…

A/N: Sooooooo… you want longer chapters, huh? I'll try my best…

Chapter five: Speed Limit 

"Yo, Kenshin! Wait!"

Sanosuke ran down the steps of the hotel to catch up with his friend, who only replied with a dark mutter. "Not Kenshin, Sano; BATTOUSAI." Sano threw his hands up into the air. "Fine, fine, Battousai; but do you mind telling me why the hell I get stuck with the sucky jobs?"

"Sucky jobs?"

"Yeah, sucky jobs. Informing the women? _Informing the women?_ That's it?! I march in the room where they're all having manicures and pedicures and goodness knows what else and just make an announcement and THEN what? Ask them if they can give ME a makeover too?!"

"You could do with one." San rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Gee, thanks, it's so good to have a friend who notices how ugly I am."

"Well it seems to me Megumi-dono finds your 'ugliness' appealing anyway, Sano. Oh and by the way, the women do NOT have a room for their manicures and pedicures, you and Chou might find them at the nearest beach resort, having a tan, though."

Sano's face brightened. "Great! So…with other babes and all?" Battousai was unable to keep the grin from his face. "Yes, Sano; with other 'babes', although I doubt Megumi-dono would be glad to hear you call her that. Now go back inside."

Sano rolled his eyes again. Kenshin was making it sound as if he was the master and Sano was the doggie.

"Woof—I mean, yes, sir!"

Battousai drove away in his Mustang. 

***@***

The sights of Japan were blurred as Battousai drove by, frowning and in deep thought. He had long since stopped caring whether or not the authorities caught him violating the speed limit. Right now he was too concerned with the previous attack his mafia group had received from the equally dreaded Green Serpent.

Kenshin swerved swiftly around a corner, his golden and mysterious eyes glimmering as he carefully pondered on the situation. The only people who knew where they kept their goods were people he trusted deeply, and it greatly disappointed him that someone had found out their secret hiding place.

But how did they figure them out? Not unless…

The thought plagued Kenshin madly; in fact too madly that he had to struggle to brake before he could run over a boy crossing the street. 

***@***

Misao was truly unstoppable.

Giggling madly under the bright sun, she tossed the beach ball to a laughing Kaoru. Both looked so young and happy no one would have guessed they were members of an elite mafia group.

Megumi rolled her eyes, but she was smiling on her deck chair, watching Kaoru and Misao play beach volley, while she and Tae sat back and relaxed. "This is wonderful!" Kaoru exclaimed. "I'm glad we convinced the men to let us enjoy a day on our own!"

Misao nodded. "Hai, hai…no guys, just us women!" Tae sipped her iced tea sheepishly before quietly adding, "You can say that again." Megumi looked behind where Kaoru, stood with a serious expression on her face. "No, you can't"

Kaoru noticed the change in Megumi's voice and turned around to find someone walking towards them. Megumi sat up, sighing heavily as the figure drew nearer.

Sano never had a chance. A minute and five seconds later, his head was throbbing from the blow Misao had given him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, ROOSTER HEAD?! Today's our guy-free day! How dare you come near us?!" Kaoru had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing. Sano glared at them all. "Well for your information, I only came here to tell you the Green Serpent stole all our goods and killed the men guarding it."

Their eyes dimmed, and Tae's hand went to her mouth. "Iie…poor Tsubame-chan's father was one of the men there!"

Sano raised a confused eyebrow. "Tsubame-chan? That sweet little girl Shimano-san brought to headquarters last month?" He asked, still remembering the events of that day. It was of course forbidden to bring children to their headquarters, the place being a dome of secrecy, murder plots, assassins and sex, but Shimano-san had pleaded with _the_ Assassin himself—Battousai, explaining that his wife had just died and he could not leave his little girl alone at home.

Kenshin's eyes had softened, and he himself had lead Tsubame to a separate room where she could watch TV or read books, away from the main room where the meeting was being held. Misao shook her head. "Poor kid, I pity her."

Kaoru's eyes were determined as she looked at her companions. "We must do more than pity her. We have to take her in."

***@***

Kenshin frantically leapt outside of his car. He was a killer—someone who shed the blood of his enemies; his enemies, anyone save children and women, but now there was a great possibility he had just harmed an innocent young man.

He rushed to the front of his car, and found the boy lying on his side, clutching his arm and trying desperately to get up. "Don't move," Kenshin told him, trying to steady him. The response was not exactly pleasant. "Get away from me, stupid bastard!" Kenshin stared in astonishment at the boy, after he felt his temper soar then lower considerably after he took a good look at the boy, then he groaned. The boy's arm was in a peculiar angle—it was broken and he had done the damage.

He bent down closely as the kid closed his eyes and lost consciousness. There was no time to call a goddamn ambulance. Kenshin took great care as he carried the heavily-breathing boy into the backseat of his car.

However, he noticed something hanging from the boy's breast pocket. It was a school ID and imprinted on it was the boy's name. Kenshin looked at the boy desperately. 

"Gomen nasai, Yahiko-kun."

Instead of driving straight to the hospital, Kenshin headed back to headquarters. He just hoped Megumi and the women were back from the beach.

***@***

"Ladies, we're almost outta gas, ya know." 

Chou said as Sano nodded. It was an hour after they had left the beach, and Chou felt queer as they were driving around with four women in swimsuits and bikinis, trying to spot a young girl all over the city. 

He had waited for Sano inside the car as he picked the women up himself, for Chou hadn't been in the mood for the beach. The minute his companions had entered the car, though, Kaoru's voice had strictly told him they were not going to stop driving until they found Tsubame. 

Megumi shook her head and sighed. "I hate to admit this, but it's useless looking for her now. We might as well look for her with some of our other members, and with Ken-san's consent, and in proper attires, too." 

_'Kenshin…' _Kaoru didn't know why, but as she looked out the window, she had a fleeting feeling that he was in trouble.

***@***

Shishio grinned darkly. Beside him, Ayumi caressed his bandaged thigh sensuously under the table. "Well? What is the news?"

Soujirou smiled as always. "It is all very well, Master Shishio. The Koreans have agreed to buy the gold for forty million, and the porcelain is being traded in Russia even as we speak."

"And our spy for the Shadow?"

Soujirou's smile broadened like a child's. "Still working as hard as ever, sir."

A/N: 

Um…is THAT longer? Okay…I hope so; now review this fic! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own the crazy plot, and though I wish I owned the hot guys, I don't...  
  
A/N: I'm sorry; I know I left you guys hanging but thanks for standing by. I wish I could keep on writing and never stop, but it ain't that way. I'll try to make this good, promise! Don't kill me!  
  
Chapter Six: Eventful Mistakes  
  
If Kenshin was driving fast then, he was driving a lot faster now. With an injured, unconscious boy in his backseat, he drove in the direction of the Shadow's headquarters instead of the hospital. Whatever was wrong with the boy, he knew Megumi could handle it.  
  
Besides, a hospital would ask for far too many details he was not willing to give, though he knew he could come up with something that would quickly get the boy help from the best doctors without anymore questions about his identity.  
  
He only hoped that Megumi and the rest of the women had come back to the headquarters already.  
  
***@***  
  
"Jou-chan, will you relax? We'll find the kid, okay? Just not today." Sano peered at Kaoru from the front seat, watching the anxiety on Kaoru's face.  
  
The blue-eyed girl nodded. She really was worried about not finding the kid, but what worried her more was the uncomfortable feeling she had which she knew was about Kenshin. He was supposed to investigate whoever it was who had spilled their side of the mafia's secret, but something told Kaoru the man was in trouble about something else.  
  
She glanced at Chou, who was driving. "Step on it."  
  
"I'm already going as fast as I can, darlin' "  
  
"Battousai needs us. I can feel it."  
  
She ignored the stares she received from her companions and stared straight ahead. Chou continued to stare at her from the rearview mirror, and noticed the fierceness of her eyes, not to mention the thin line in which she had set her lips. He glanced at Sano, who gave him a small nod.  
  
Everyone knew that when Kaoru had that look on her face and her orders were not followed, she could become as dangerous as Battousai himself in the heat of a battle.  
  
He drove his foot down on the gas pedal and hoped Kaoru's instincts were right.  
  
***@***  
  
Kenshin ignored the frowns and the shouts he received from the other drivers around him as he wheeled his car sharply around a corner. Of all the things that could have happened... He shifted his gear and stepped on the brake, as there was a hold-up ahead of him. He gritted his teeth, and in a second his eyes were burning amber. He had to get to the headquarters fast, find out if the boy was okay, and then dash back to meet Aoshi again in a warehouse on the far edge of Tokyo where they would be deciding the schedule for when they could avenge themselves against Shishio and his gang.  
  
What's more, afterwards he had a dinner to attend to, to announce the exact location of the new storage buildings for the stolen goods in China and Bangkok, and then investigate the scene where they had been attacked. His knuckles turn paper-white at his strong grip on the steering wheel, but he continued to drive past the knot of cars that seemed to be in no hurry.  
  
No sooner had he done so, however, when a car swerved from the left corner, heading for him. He steered the wheel to his right, missing the other vehicle by inches. He sped past the rest of the way, and did not even start to relax as he pulled into the driveway of the Shadow's domain.  
  
No sooner than his arrival, Chou parked right next to him. Battousai leapt out of the car, and even in the dark parking area he could see everyone's eyes as they stepped out of the car and watched him carry the injured boy from the backseat.  
  
He heard Misao and Tae gasp, but he only spared them a moment before he dashed to the elevators.  
  
"Megumi."  
  
"Hai."  
  
Already he could hear the woman walking behind. The doors of the elevators opened, and he and Megumi stepped inside. It was only a mild surprise to him to see Kaoru had caught up as well.  
  
The others would have to use the next lift, but that did not bother Battousai. He glanced at the boy's pale face and cursed.  
  
***@***  
  
"Ken...shin..."  
  
He looked up and found Kaoru looking at him as he sat on a chair, sipping tea. She sat down next to him. She had changed from her beach clothes to a pair of jeans and a loose, backless blouse. "You know there's no need to worry, right, Kenshin? Megumi-san said that boy would be okay. Sano will handle everything else and drive him back home when he is conscious again. Kenshin? Kenshin?"  
  
She touched his arm, but he pushed her away gently. "I'm alright." His voice was rough and hoarse. "I need to leave. I trust you and the rest can handle things here properly."  
  
"Be safe, and—  
  
"I'll be fine." It came out as a growl  
  
He was so caught up in his own thoughts he did not see the look of hurt on her face as he walked away.  
  
***@***  
  
He had the same, far way look on his face as he walked towards the place where he was supposed to meet Aoshi. It was not that he hurt her deliberately, nor was it something he did on a daily basis. It was nothing he had intended or known he had done. He was still in shock because of the accident.  
  
Megumi had said the kid had a light concussion on his head, and had broken his arm. His ribs were a little bruised, but that was all. Still, Kenshin could hardly forget he could have killed the boy nonetheless. Oh, yes, he had killed before, with a deadly, unmerciful grace of a master swordsman.  
  
But as aforesaid...He never could hurt a woman or a child, and today because of mere carelessness, he had injured that boy. He shook his head, and looked up as the warehouse door opened and Chou stood by the rotten wooden door.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Battousai snarled. "Chill, Amber boy." The broom head avoided his eyes despite his boldness in calling him that, but walked by him inside the warehouse.  
  
It was a much bigger place than it seemed from outside, but looked more like a stable for Battousai's taste. The walls were a pale wood green, and there was a faint smell of sweat. "You still haven't answered my question, Chou."  
  
"Well...I was bored after you and Sano took off, so I followed you here."  
  
"Damn you."  
  
Chou stopped walking and groaned at him like an upset teenager whose older brother would not let him use the playstation. "Aw, come on, Himura! Just because you upset Kaoru too much that she asked me to check on you here for her doesn't mean you can curse my presence!"  
  
Battousai stopped walking as well and frowned at him quizzically. "She's...upset?"  
  
Chou shrugged. "You snubbed her, didn't you? She wanted to talk to you after the accident, but she told me you wouldn't." he shrugged again. "I guess she kinda felt unwanted. After all, it was her who told me to drive like the wind coz she said she could feel you needed help and fast. Woman's instinct, I think. Good thing, though, otherwise Megumi wouldn't have been there in time."  
  
Kenshin clenched his fist. 'Damn you, Himura. Damn this day. Damn Shishio...goddamn everything...' He sighed and continued to walk to where Aoshi stood. 'Have to make it up to her...'  
  
The only thing he heard clearly from Aoshi was when the man sighed two hours later and shook his head. "All right, Battousai, if you have other things in your mind...we'll continue this some other time."  
  
He left, his mind still on Kaoru.  
  
***@***  
  
Shishio smiled as he watched Yumi. She wore the elegant dress he had bought for her, an aquamarine, body fitting little thing that had long, revealing slits on the sides, a plunging neckline and a see-through back. "Charm everyone at that dinner of Battousai, m'dear. Remember they've never seen you before. Find out as much as you can.  
  
Yumi stopped twirling around in front of the mirror and smiled slyly at him. "Of course, dear. Of course."  
  
A/N:  
  
That was long! Whew; I didn't think I'd finish everything I just had to put in this chapter. Please review, no flames, and see you all next time! Thanks for all the support^_^ (Despite my strangeness) 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: idon'townit, idon'townit, idon'townit...  
  
A/N: This story will have you spinning...it's confusing and something I started for kicks, so if you're looking for something more 'solid' try my other fics. I'm trying to mold this fairly enough, though.  
  
Chapter Seven: Dancing With You  
  
Kaoru's eyes were a dark shade of blue as she walked around the room, bored. She fixed a few of the furniture by moving them a bit, to take her mind off Kenshin. She had trusted her instincts for him, kept faith that the boy would not be hugely hurt. She had even come up for the lie Sano would tell the boy's parents to avoid more problems. She had helped Megumi heal the boy's wounds and made Kenshin tea.  
  
And yet...when she sensed he was still troubled despite hearing everything would be fine and had tried to cheer him up, he had pushed her away, and she thought she knew why. Last month he had taken her out on a cruise in Europe and looking out into the fine scenery while holding her around the waist, he had confessed something to her.  
  
He had told her how much he was fond of leading the mafia, of seeing the works of his companions soar higher than the achievements of their rival. He told her of his love for his sword, and how people were awed at his precision and grace.  
  
And yet...he also hated it all.  
  
One day, he had whispered in her ear...One day they would leave that life together and start over. He would find a way to repay the people he had robbed, and he would take her away and love her forever. She could tell all the bloodshed was getting to him, no matter how he carefully hid it, and this was probably why the accident, little though it had been, had shaken Kenshin all too much.  
  
She sighed and checked the time. It was 6:45 PM and the dinner started at 7: 30. She sighed again, not altogether sure if she was looking forward to seeing Kenshin there. A knock on the door made her jump and Tae entered with a large white box. "Kaoru-san? This is for you. Himura-san dropped by and said he would see you at the hotel." Kaoru nodded and took the box from her.  
  
After Tae had gone, she had opened the box, wondering what could be inside.  
  
***@***  
  
Kenshin waited anxiously as he greeted each one of his guests beside Okina at the main entrance of the huge festivity room. If Kaoru had not liked it...surely she was still upset with him...  
  
His eyes softened from the golden yellow to a gentle purple as he eyed a familiar figure. He left Okina's side, and walked towards her, with a small smile on his face.  
  
The off-shoulder, light flesh attire fitted her well, and its bottom reached the knees, while behind it trailed at her feet in soft ruffles. Embroidered on its bodice was an array of pear-white orchids and glittering beads.  
  
"I thought you would not come, Kaoru."  
  
She smiled at him warmly. "I expect this is only part of an apology, Himura." And for a second he caught a hurt look on her face.  
  
"I didn't mean to. I was...just a little shocked."  
  
She hooked her arm through his and ran her fingers through the ends of her hair, which was arranged neatly in a ponytail with a silk, light peach ribbon. "I know."  
  
He smiled, and they both entered the room with a flourish. Dinner guests, fellow companions and the like stood up as Kenshin's eyes regained their fierce golden shade and he regarded the people with a nod.  
  
Everyone took their seat at their respective dinner tables as Battousai and his woman made their way to the long, elegantly carved table in the front, up on a huge, carpeted platform. With them sat Okina and the rest of the main group of the Shadow.  
  
Refreshments and food soon were brought up and it was only an hour later when Battousai rose to address his people. Every living soul in that room stopped whatever they had been doing and faced him.  
  
He spoke in a firm voice and thanked them for their presence. He made clear of the location of their new storage buildings and told them the schedule in which each subgroup would visit each storage with new sets of goods from Russia and France. And in an even sterner voice he instructed them to keep all information top secret.  
  
His eyes flashed to the left and saw a strange woman he did not know. She was in a table all to herself, and wore the most daring dress among the women present. In the corner of his eye he saw Chou watching her from head to her slim waist and quickly Battousai dismissed her.  
  
It must be one of Chou's women. He was known to bring a few to their little gatherings. And that was fine with Battousai, as long as they were the usual, brainless sluts who understood nothing about their business.  
  
He finished talking soon, and sat back down next to Kaoru as the musicians next to the doors started to play. People stood up to waltz, and Kaoru tugged at his sleeve like an innocent little girl.  
  
"Mou, I'm bored...can we dance? Please?"  
  
Battousai raised an eyebrow. "Must we?"  
  
She pouted. "You owe me, remember?"  
  
He sighed and smiled at the same time, taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor between the platform and the round dinner tables covered in satin cloths of deep red and brown.  
  
The music slowed, and Battousai cherished in the feel of Kaoru's narrow waist. He could feel her fingers gently drawing a pattern on his shoulder, and she leaned her head to her chest in a candor manner.  
  
Her fragrance reached his nostrils and he led her to the edge of the room slowly as they danced. Kaoru didn't seem to notice. "I want some fresh air." Kaoru nodded and they walked out of the room to a small balcony overlooking the swimming pools lighted by thousands of little lights. Kaoru almost didn't hear Kenshin, even though her head was resting on his chest as they watched the ripples on the surface of the water.  
  
"One more scam, koishii, one more scam and I'm dragging both of us out of this bloody mafia."  
  
***@***  
  
Yumi smiled evilly as she felt Chou's fingers naughtily working on her behind as they danced to the music on the dance floor. She had managed to charm him, and it was of little matter that he was not good-looking. He obviously was smitten with her, and he was in Battousai's inner circle. She moaned and smiled at him, pretending she was taken by him as well.  
  
'I'll get all the juice you want, Shishio...'  
  
A/N:  
  
Awww...the rivalry between the two groups are growing bigger and bigger...that's sweet. So what do you think will happen when they both decide to come after an exquisite, priceless item?  
  
Tune in next time, folks and don't forget to review on your way out, dearies.  
  
Oh, so anyway, now that you know I'm planning something a little bigger (Note, just a LITTLE bigger), be patient if I have a hard time updating. I want to update this story when I've got the small, big thing (?) just right. I don't want to mess up, and I want things to be a little more exhilarating. And I'm sure you guys don't want to read crap, right? 


End file.
